


I Was Human Once

by pansexual_disaster_child



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, everchanging character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_disaster_child/pseuds/pansexual_disaster_child
Summary: I was, once upon a time, human.
Relationships: None
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131599
Kudos: 1





	I Was Human Once

When I was Human, I loved to give.

When I was Human, I loved life.

When I was Human, I thought I had the perfect life.

When I was Human, I thought I was significant.

When I was Human, I thought I would go down in history.

Then I died.

* * *

When I was an Angel, I followed my purpose. 

When I was an Angel, I helped the poor humans on the Earth below. 

When I was an Angel, I thought everything was perfect. 

When I was an Angel, I trusted God to lead me everywhere while I was blinded by my Halo.

When I was an Angel, I followed God blindly.

Then I realized God wasn't so great. 

* * *

When I was a demon I thought I was right to break my Halo.

When I was a demon I thought the darkness was better.

When I was a demon I believed God was wrong.

When I was a demon I believed Lucifer was good.

When I was a demon I hurt people accidentally, all the time. 

Then I was reborn.

* * *

It's my first time being reborn. 

I don't remember the cycle.

* * *

It's my 200th time being reborn.

I remember the cycle now. 

Now I'm just scared. 


End file.
